


MEXICO CITY

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Cell Phones, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Heaven, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mexico, Pizza, Romance, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean has a long-distance lover whose name starts with a 'C' - and who uses his angelic grace for, ahem, arguably improper purposes. Meanwhile Sam has a tendency to ask the wrong question.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821394
Kudos: 29





	MEXICO CITY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mist_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_shadow/gifts).



Ever since Dean had finally gotten his head out of his ass and... no, Sam did not want to think of what his own brother and the trench-coated Angel of the Lord got up to when they..... just no! 

What was he thinking about? Oh yeah, even since.... you know, Dean had been acting strange, even by his standards. Sam had feared that when Cas had headed off to Heaven to sort out some inter-angel spat and had said that he would be gone for at least three days, there would at least have been some Pouting. But after the two had said their goodbyes – for his own sanity Sam had vacated the Bunker for the night before the angel's departure, and judging from his brother's dazed expression when he had returned that had been right to do so – Dean still seemed.... weird.

They were cleaning the cars in the garage when Sam first noticed it. Dean froze momentarily as if someone had just hit him with a taser, then smiled briefly and carried on. Sam didn't think much of it at first but then he noticed that the next time it happened, Dean's phone, which his brother had put on a work-bench, flashed up something just seconds later. Carefully working his way round there Sam saw that it read '52'. Still weird.

It was about half an hour later when Dean flinched again, and this time he definitely glanced anxiously at his brother. Fortunately Sam was looking the other way, making use of the reflective glass up against the wall, but when he chnced to sidle past his brother's phone a few moments later it read '53'. And there was a faint background he hadn't noticed before which he recognized as the flag of Mexico. Even weirder!

Dean texted something to someone when he had finished – presumably Cas as only the angel had the power to make his red-blooded brother blush like a teenage girl – then they drove off to a nearby diner. A further hour passed but there were no more jolts from the elder Winchester. 

Finally Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he challenged his brother over the flinching. He really should have known better, especially from Dean's sly smile when he answered.

“Cas's idea”, he grinned. “He's using his grace to send me a kiss every now and then, to remind me just how much he's missing me.”

Fortunately and as he had a strong desire to see his next sunrise, Sam did not go 'Aw!' at that. Unfortunately he did something worse.

“But why the flag of Mexico?” he asked.

“Mexico City”, Dean said. “It's an acronym; May Every X I Can Offer Carry Itself To You.”

Sam just stared.

“How does him sending you a kiss make you jolt like that?” he asked.

_(This would later be listed as one of the Hundred Dumbest Questions Ever Asked In The Universe, up there along with 'You Don't Mind My Having Invited All The Guys Round, Sweetheart?', 'Does my Backside Look Big In This?' and 'Honey, Do You Think She's Pretty?')._

Dean grinned.

“He likes to use his grace to kiss me in.... certain places”, he said.

And because he was so smart, Sam was unable to stop himself from picturing the horribly graphic mental image that those words conjured up. Right in the middle of a damn pizzeria!

“I have no brother!”

Dean just smirked. Sam wished for neither the first nor the last time that he was adopted, a wish made even more fervent by Dean suddenly flinching across the table, then smiling broadly.

“Who's gave thunk Cas could get his grace all the way up there?” he grinned, shifting on his bench as his phone buzzed with another message.

Sam just cried.


End file.
